


~ Aphmau Oneshots~

by rinsawne



Category: My inner demons - Aphmau, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Multi, Shipping, Void Paradox - Aphmau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsawne/pseuds/rinsawne
Summary: I have this story on my Wattpad under the same name, I'll upload there first then here as it is easier.if you have any recommendations please tell me under the comments :)
Relationships: Aphmau/Kawaii~Chan, Aphmau/Laurance Zvahl, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a oneshot book for Aphmau ships or scenarios.

I also take requests :)  
These include //  
♡ wlm // mlm // het ships  
♡ fluff  
♡ angst  
♡ scenarios between multiple characters ( with shipping or without )  
♡ AU oneshots ( Alternate Universe )

I **wont** do //  
● Lemons, Limes, Smut etc..  
( However, I do not include "making out" scenes in this category. I will allow some zest. )  
● Incest ( family fluff I will allow, but no incest. )  
● Pedophilic ships / Scenarios

If I'm interested in a specific oneshot, I will make more.

I hope y'all will enjoy this oneshot book :)


	2. ◇ Void Burns◇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh angst time

Pairing // Laurence ♡ Aphmau  
○ Angst  
○ Void Paradox / Mod Mod World  
________________________________________

Laurence sat rigid in his seat, twiddling his thumbs in an attempt to calm his never ending nerves. He was failing. He took a deep breath and looked slightly at his 'friend', Aphmau, who was in a deep coma and looked pained. Her face scrunched In discomfort, whimpering every once in a while which made Laurence's heart sink deeper and deeper. Aphmau's scar was worsening, and with the burn spreading her pain increased. He clutched his clothes painfully and took a sharp breath once he heard her take a painful inhale.

On the other side of Aphmau was Tommy, his eyes never looking away from his guardian's pained state. He had dark circles under his eyes, dishevelled clothes and hair. He was clearly tired, yet he never moved an inch from his injured mother. Just like Laurence, he was deeply exhausted and yet utterly worried about Aphmau.

' _Poor kid...'_

Laurence thought before looking at Aphmau again. As he was in deep thought he barely recognised that someone entered the room. The pitter patter of footsteps barely kept his attention as he didn't turn back to see the person in question.

"Tommy... please, you need rest you must be exhausted."

With those words Laurence immediately recognised the person as Professor Modzilla, or Monty as he overheard Aphmau call him before. Laurence, curiously, turned his face to look at the two.

It was ever so disorienting looking at the pair whislt next to eachother. They both had the same hair, eyes and void burns. The difference was the height between the adult and child, and Tommy's still growing stature. But the biggest difference between the two was personality.

Tommy, with a glare, looked at his "father" and spoke with a slight snarl:

**"No."**

" Tommy please, I know you are extremely worried about Aphmau, trust me kid so am I... But she will be fine I promise. She will wake up soon however she needs her rest. Look, you need some sleep, maybe a snack? Laila is making tea for you. " With pity in his eyes, Modzilla stared at Tommy as he spoke in a calm, almost fatherly, tone. "Please, Tommy." He practically begged.

Quiet, Tommy looked down at his lap, his eyebrows were burrowed with his lips and hands quivering. After a few painfully silent seconds ( that felt like eternity ) the child pulled himself up and sulked towards Prof. Modzilla.

" Oh, Laurence, do you want to come with us? You must be terribly tired, too." The scientist turned his focus towards Laurence, slight worry etched his face.

"No, I will be fine here... Someone needs to be here for her if she wakes." The light haired brunette murmured. His voice was hoarse from not talking ( which was extremely rare of him ) and his attention was only on Aphmau's unconscious body.

Prof. Modzilla only hummed in response, he and Tommy walked towards the exit. During the small walk downstairs Modzilla tried to ruffle his "son's" hair only for the younger clone to grumble and stray far away from the man that abandoned him. With a sigh, Modzilla took his last glance at Laurence and left the room.

With a heavy heart, Laurence took deep inhale, his heart raced and anxiety filled his shaking body.

' _It was my_ _fault_ _.'_

_'I should have been_ _there_ _for her.'_

_'She's_ _hurt_ _because of me.'_

_'I'm_ _so careless.'_

_'Lady Aphmau, I failed you...'_

Tears threatened to spill as he silently weeped. Unconsciously, his hand grasped Aphmau's uninjured hand. Her fingers were bruised, shades of blue and purple etched on the tips of her fingers. No, this wasn't his Aphmau, and she would never would be. Laurence closed his aching eyes and tried to remember Lady Aphmau, the divine woman that he sworn to protect and fell in love with.

_Even_ _if it was unrequited._

This world's Lady Aphmau, or _just_ Aphmau, looked extremely similar. Both tanned skin, amber eyes that captivated her beauty, and charcoal hair that rounded her face perfectly. But Laurence quickly learned the difference of this world's Aphmau.

Lady Aphmau was always tense, ready for a fight and no energy to spare for herself. Her eyes, although pretty, were almost hollow and always tired. She was serious, and cared for Phoenix Drop and her children. Laurence knew he never had the chance, even though extremely flirty, understood the situation and swore his oath towards Lady Aphmau.

However, the unconscious woman in front of him seemed so... Happy. She looked alive, her eyes shone so bright that they could light up the sky effectively. It seemed like she had no care in the world, or atleast she had before she met Laurence, and never was in a life-or-death situation. Oh, how Laurence craved for his own world to be this _peaceful_ _._

And now? She was deeply injured and it was his fault for not being there to protect her.

Lady Aphmau or not-

 _His_ Aphmau or not-

He still loved her deeply and couldn't handle the fact that the woman next to him was in great pain. He bit his lip in an attempt to muffle any pathetic noises as to not disturb her. Painful memories formed in his anxious mind. At first it was filled with Lady Aphmau, and her once innocent grin and playful attitude soon became corrupted, her face melted and molded to an older Lord Aphmau, eyes crinkled and utterly exhausted and shoulders slumped holding her Lover's red bandana. Then the scene shifted to Irene, eyes a purified glow and outstretched wings.

Laurence lightly shook his head in a pathetic attempt to make the memories fade into nothing. However, the images formed into... This world's Aphmau? She was cheekily grinning at him, with Tommy right near her side like he was meant to be. Laurence was right next to the teen, and playfully ruffled his hair just like Modzilla did. However, instead of being pushed away with angsty intent he playfully pushed the older man and fixed his hair as Laurence laughed. He could hear Tommy's voice utter childishly "Stop it you thug!". Aphmau giggled at the soft scene and placed her soft hands on Laurence's...Lovingly? 

They were all oh so happy, what Laurence yearned so hard to be a part of Aphmau's and Tommy's perfect family picture but _couldn't_ _._ The once graceful and heartwarming memory turned sour as images of Aphmau's burning house filled his mind, eventually morphing to Aphmau running away from his Altar and ended up-

Laurence opened his eyes painfully and tears now willingly streamed down his face. Breathing became painful, and he almost choked on his tears and saliva. He quickly dropped her bruised hand and looked at her pained face with squinted, tear filled eyes. Her face shown extreme discomfort and whispered in her deep sleep, her breathing slowed. His eyes now widened, she was breathing slower... And slower...

His eyes felt like a geyser which reflected like his ocean eyes. She can't be- no she can't! She can't...

Laurence felt like screaming, but no sound came out, not even a shriek to call out to the others downstairs to signify that something was wrong.

Instead, he looked at her face and instead of her looking pained or uncomfortable she seemed at peace, almost as if she was taking a nap after a long day at work and finally relaxing. Her breathing went almost unnoticeable and Laurence felt like shutting down.

In silence, he pushed loose hairs from Aphmau's forehead to the side, and in a withered burst of unfiltered despair , slowly leaned down to her forehead, his breathe hitched as he slowly kissed her forehead. _He wanted to be close to her atleast_ _one_ _more time._

Her breathing did not go to normal, nor did her peaceful face change.

His tears became a waterfall as a surge of nausea and anguish washed over him. With shaky hands her took her bruised hand again near his cheek, cradling it as he sobbed. Aphmau can't be dying. She can't. His Aphmau is not dying in his arms right now because he failed to protect her- she can't be- SHE CAN'T BE DYING-

"L-Laurence?"

The brunettes heart stopped at the sound of a pitiful voice.

"A-Aphmau?"

She...Spoke? She's alive? She's-

Laurence widened his eyes and the tears came to an abrupt halt as his body regained warmth and love. Aphmau's hair was disheveled and she was looking down, her hand near Laurence's cheek trembled.

"Aphmau! Y-you're okay! Oh my Irene Aph-"

A sudden force stopped him from completing his sentence. Aphmau's once soft and trembling hand was now around his neck, gripping tightly.

"A-A-Ap-hma-u?" Laurence barely uttered out in shock.

The grip around his neck tightened and be could barely breathe. His wobbling hands reached towards his neck trying to pry Aphmau away from him, but it was useless as she wouldn't let go.

She looked up for the first time since waking up.

Her eyes were black with her irises a ruby red, her pupils into thin slits.

**Aphmau?**


	3. ■ B i r t h d a y   B o y ■

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, some fluff straight after angst. Gotcha B)  
> Wait...Does anyone even remember her FNAF RP series or...?

No pairings //  
▪︎ Fluff  
▪︎ Aphmau FNAF  
_________________________

Andy giggled as he skidded to a halt and hid in a corner of the street. The sound of footsteps became louder as a chipper voice called out for him. " Andy! I'm... Gonna get 'ya!" Suddenly, hands stretched towards Andy and gripping him tightly into a hug. The young boy squealed, he laughed as he nuzzled his face into the 'monster', the scent of her perfume calmed him.

"Auntie Aphie!" Andy giggled between shaky breathes. Aphmau let out a goofy smile and put her nephew down, though she kept on holding his hand. The woman wore a sweater to accompany the crisp autumn breeze whilst the younger boy wore a fluffy coat which had a grey and black pattern ( upon his Mum's request to Auntie Aphmau. )

Once their giggling quieted down, Andy's eyebrows burrowed In deep thought before looking at his Aunt with sadness etched on his face. " What happened, Baby?" Aphmau asked her nephew in concern. Andy's grip on his Aunt's hand loosened only for him to turn and face her, he looked up and began to speak in a mutter.

"It's my birthday...When will Mommy come?"

His small voice made Aphmau's heart tear into small pieces.

"Well, Mommy is at her job now, but dont worry Andy! She will see you at night...Hehe...You can even stay up a little bit later today, no bed time!" Aphmau said mischievously to the boy, who's sad expression turned to the one of happiness.

"Really?!"

"Yep! Really."

Andy excitedly jumped up and down, and with an enthusiastic tug he pulled his Aunt to the nearest park, which he was promised to go to as a birthday treat. He quickened as he heard a familiar jingle. Aphmau heard it, too, and she smiled wide just like her Nephew.

_I c e c r e a m_

They both hurried to the truck that held the delicious frozen treats, the employee didn't seem quite cheerful being there, in fact he let out a small glare towards them. However, that didnt dampen their spirits as they ordered some icecream.

Andy had a double vanilla cone with a mixture of syrups, like strawberry and chocolate. Aphmau knew he wanted a big treat like that, since Claire never really gave him that much sugar. Aphmau, on the other hand, couldn't help but spoil her nephew rotten.

Aphmau had an icecream sandwich in the shape of a Mickey Mouse head. She started by eating the ears, which left Andy kind of shaken, however he stopped as he started eating his own treat.

The duo walked in silence as they wandered around the park, it was up until it turned sunset that they stopped to sit at a nearby bench.

The mesh of pink and purple hues in the sky calmed Aphmau down, even if was for a little bit. It was getting darker, and Claire still hasn't messaged her when she'll come back from work. Aphmau was interrupted by the sound of sniffling beside her.

"Andy?"

"Auntie...When will Mommy really come back?"

Aphmau couldn't hold it in anymore, she bend down slightly to hug him tight, which Andy happily accepted. She put him on her lap and softly played with his hair. Noticing that he was still upset, she thought about the present...

_'Well, Claire isnt here..._ _But_ _she'll be_ _upset_ _if_ _I_ _give him the_ _present_ _without_ _her... UGH screw_ _it_ _!'_

"Andy sweetie?" Aphmau talked to him, his once borrowed head in the crook of her neck now looked up at her in curiosity.

"Yeah?"

"I have...A little surprise for you."

Aphmau rummaged her bag and pulled out an object, which Andy couldn't see, and put it behind her back.

"Close your eyes~"

Andy enthusiastically closed his eyes and out his palms in the air, the anticipation was killing him until he felt a soft texture on his palm. In excitement, he opened his chocolate eyes.

In his palm was medium sized rabbit plush toy, its purple fur was oh so soft and clean, its fuchsia eyes looked a little derpy, but Andy didn't care. It was only until Auntie Aphmau put her fingers around the toy's paw and waved it around. Andy giggled.

With a deep breathe and a goofy deep voice, Aphmau said, "Hiya! Names Bonnie Bunny, I heard you were the birthday boy." The boy shyly nodded at the toy, only for 'Bonnie' to continue his speech. "Shucks! Do you want to be my friend?"

The boy squealed happily and went to hug his new friend, only for him to pull Aphmau into the hug as well. The older woman smiled at him, it was getting darker now and the sky was now turning a deep purple.

However, they didn't care. What mattered most was that Auntie Aphmua made Andy happy on his birthday.


	4. ¤ Shake It Off ¤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some wholesome fun I guess...

No pairing, though it can be seen as such if you squint //  
¤ Gene and Aphmau  
¤ Slight Fluff ?  
¤ Diaries Rebirth  
¤ Swearing  
______________________________

Gene growled under his breath, his clothes were soaking wet and he absolutely loathed it. Why was he wet you may ask? Simple answer, it was because of _her._ Aphmau looked around innocently, her clothes also soaking wet, however she was holding a werewolf pup in her hands who was shivering from the cold. Somehow, the young woman didn't seem bothered despite the fact she almost drowned due to her idiotic nature.

' _What is_ _wrong_ _with her?'_

Aphmau, noticing Gene's staring at her, let out a small smile and hummed to herself as she calmly looked around the surroundings. The black haired man couldn't believe what he was witnessing, why did she jump in to save the pup? How did she not know that she can swim or what drowning was? She was one confusing character that Gene couldn't analyse even if he tried.

If anything, it was her fault for making Gene save her. He would have gladly let her die, however he needed her.

Lowell, the wet werewolf pup, stepped out of the younger woman's lap and shook his entire body side to side, trying to get the excess water off of him. Gene let out a sound of annoyance, muttering the word 'mutt' under his breath.

However, Aphmau did not share the same sentiment as the blue eyes grouch. Instead, she seemed curious at the action and stood up.

"Aphmau, what are you doin-" Gene didn't finish the sentence as the tanned woman shook her head almost aggressively, mimicking the pup, and getting droplets on Gene. Aphmau didnt stop until her hair puffed up and went fluffy, like the pup's fur. "What the fuck?!"

Gene's eye twitched, and gave the biggest 'I'm-going-to-skin-you-alive' glare at the now semi-dry woman next to him.

Aphmau small smile dropped as she noticed Gene being upset at her actions, although she did not know what she done wrong, she was just curious. In confusion and shame, she looked down with her lips slightly quivering.

Gene's eyes widened, if not only for a little bit, and tssk'ed slightly. He shifted besides her. Aphmau looked at him in confusion only to let out a yelp of surprise.

The man started shaking his entire body, the excess water went everywhere, droplets flung from his damp hair. When he stopped, and noticed Aphmau's confusion, sighed and spoke.

"No need to get upset about it, now we are even, right?"

Aphmau's Amber eyes shone brighter every second. "Y-yeah!" Her quiet voice squeaked out and let out a small, yet happy, grin.

Gene let out a smirk.

' _That should gain her trust.'_

_______________________________

**hi! Sorry that this oneshot is a bit shorter than the others,** **however** **,** **I** **hope** **you enjoyed reading so far :)**   
**If you want to request a oneshot** **I'll** **do so. Hope y'all enjoy future chapters. You are all loved and valid!**   
****  
**\- Rinse ♡**   


  



	5. ~ Aphmau // On Crack ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this point in time my writing is going to tumble and become worse

Warning // Swearing  
___________________________

*All multiverse Aphmau's in one room*

Tommy: All these mothers yet still no father that won't abandon me :(  
___________________________

S1 Diaries Aphmau: Oh no Vischer died... That's sad...

Rebirth Aphmau:

_____________________________

Early S1 Diaries Aphmau:

Aphmau: *pointing at Emmelyn* FUCK YOU

Aphmau: *pointing at Logan* FUCK YOU

Aphmau: *pointing at Garroth* you cool :)

Aphmau: *pointing at Zenix* AND FUCK YOU!  
___________________________

Literally everyone when Garroth breaks down a door:

___________________________

Melissa: is she... know? *In reference to Lucinda*

Aaron: What?

Melissa: Does she... Listen to Girl in Red? 😳😳  
___________________________

Jess: *In a graveyard* Look at all those Aarons!  
___________________________

Zane literally to everyone: I hate you, you're such a cretin. I will laugh at your misery and I'll murder your whole family. How dare you have the AUDACITY to talk to me that way, Bitch.

Zane to Nana: My angel♥️♥️♥️ Absolute baby💕💕 love of my LIFE 🥺🥺🥺😤😤  
___________________________

*On a beach*

Aphmau: Happy birthday Levin :DDD

Levin: I can't swim  
___________________________

Dmitri: Do you ever feel like you're missing out on a father figure in your life?

Tommy, sipping coffee: who doesnt?  
___________________________

Travis: No one can hate you more than you already hate yourself! :D  
____________________________

Not a crack segment however I imagined Malachi and Levin as the Paul brothers and that's a cursed thought.  
____________________________

Nana: What? You're not coming to my tea party? Katelyn~Sama I maDE BISCUITS  
____________________________

MCD Garroth: I am a strong, flawed and likeable character. I sworn my life to protect Lady Aphmau as a guard.

Mystreet Garroth, with feathers all over him: dance to asSERT DOMINANCE  
____________________________


	6. ▪︎■ C R A C K ■▪︎

Warning // Swearing,  
• may contain spoilers  
• multiple series  
_____________________________

Rebirth Aphmau and Rebirth Brandon: *sharing one braincell and they both don't use it*  
_____________________________

Diaries Zane: who are you?

Rebirth Zane: I'm you but with king energy  
_____________________________

Rebirth Zane when he didn't get information about Lady Irene: this bitch empty, YEET  
_____________________________

Logan, on the phone: heheheheheh AHhahaha, Donna, sup?  
_____________________________

Rhys: What do you have?

Leif: A KNIFE >:D

Rhys: nO-  
_____________________________

Ava: I AINT GOT NO SLEEP CAUSE OF YALL, YALL NOT GONNA GO TO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME-  
_____________________________

Ava: *literally being held hostage and screaming for hours*

Johnny: g i v e f o o d p l s  
______________________________

Aphmau in every universe when stuff goes wrong: fuck this shit I'm out *jumps into trash*  
______________________________

Emmelyn: hehem that is not correct, because according to the encyclopedia of mngnskwjsjs  
______________________________

Laurence: I thought you were bae... turns out you're just fam

Garroth: bruh

Laurence: 🤟  
______________________________

Emmelyn: you know what's better than pussy? A real good book

Kenmur on his keyboard: nyoooom  
______________________________

Rebirth Gene killing the brightport guard: give me your fuCKING MONEY

* LAW AND ORDER *  
______________________________

Zane: *shoots the ceiling*

Garroth: THIS IS WHY DAD DOESNT FUCKING LOVE YOU-  
______________________________

Aphmau: what's it like being tall?

Laurence, Garroth and Dante: we'll show you

I can show you the world~

Aphmau: so beautiful ; v ;  
______________________________

Garroth: what do you know what's good for me??

Zane: thaTS MY OPINIOONN

Garroth: 😳

Vlyad: 😶  
______________________________

Aaron: dont tell your mother

Aphmau: kiss one another :>

Aaron: DIE FOR EACHOTHER

Aphmau: 😳  
_______________________________

Travis, holding batteries: AA...hehe.. AAA.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
_______________________________

Asche on the street doing the leg thing:

Noi: Asche stop you're gonna get in trouble

Rhys: ASCHE-

Asche: *being detained by police*

Rhys and Noi: Asche stawphhh  
________________________________

Ava: hi :>

Pierce: ok  
________________________________

Tommy @ Modzilla: you're not my dad, sjskaljsms something, ugly ass fucking-  
________________________________

Emmelyn/Ghost possessing Kim in a car: shawty I kno, mineee-  
________________________________

*the boys at a sleepover*

Dante: bop IT , twist IT , pull IT

Travis: *low battery sounds*  
________________________________

Lucinda: so I was just standing there, barbeque sauce on my titties

Melissa, on the floor: *wheezing like a kettle*  
_________________________________

*VOID PARADOX*

Laurence: I bet you never had to fight in your life

Aphmau: *gets flashbacks to the candy dimension and the Queen*  
_________________________________

Hope y'all enjoy this one!  
Love all of you, you're amazing  
\- Rinse ♡


	7. [[ c r a c k ( again. ) ]]

Warning: mature language  
○ multi-series  
I already have non-crack oneshots on the works, so here's a filler.  
Sorry for not posting.  
\- rinse ♡  
_____________________________

Zane: You stay positive, you always believe that everything's going to work out. How do you do it?

Nana: well, I'll tell you my secret :)

Nana: I lie to myself. Every morning when I wake up I say "everything's going to be okay :)" but I'm lying. And I don't know how much longer I can do it- *painful squeal*

Zane: 😳

Nana: Have a swell night Zane~senpai!  
:D  
____________________________

Aaron: babe, Happy one year :)

Aphmau: ... I'm 27-  
____________________________

Travis, holding a coupon: YES YESSSS YEEEASSSssSSS

Travis: I GOT TWO FREE TACOS-  
____________________________

Garroth: I'm driving

Zane: shotgun

Vlyad: but you had it one the way here woA-

Zane: nono I found a shotgun! And i want the front seat *cocks rifle*  
____________________________

PDH Zane @ Gene: omg hes so cool I love him

Mystreet Zane @ Gene:

____________________________  
____________________________

Teony: I am lesbin

Teony: *lesbaib

Teony: *lesbean

Aphmau: it's ok take your time

Teony: girls  
____________________________

Katelyn: I like both girls and guys yet my aggressive demeanor turns them off

Aphmau: I guess you are bi-yourself  
____________________________

Aphmau: MA- Theres a weird fucking cat outside

Michi: 👁👄👁

Aphmau: I dont want it to start a fight with Kawaii~chan. (( dont worry bby i gotchu ))

Aphmau: MA- THERES A STRAY CAT OUTSIDE, it looks like grandma the fucking thing-  
____________________________

Irene/Aph: Shad i have something to tell you

Shad: what is it honey

Irene/Aph: I got an ab-or-tion 🤖  
____________________________

Ein: do you ever just feel like committing genocide bc your crush doesnt like you back?

Ein: who the hell is Catra  
____________________________

*in the faster car music video*

Garroth: *yeets frisbee into the ocean*

Dante: what the fuck garroth-  
____________________________

*the fandom when Aphmau stuff comes out*

Laila: tea?

Modzilla: yeah, a lot of it.  
____________________________

Aphmau/Modzilla: that's it- you're grounded, GET ON TOP OF THE FRIDGE RN

Tommy: this house is a fuckING NIGHTMARE  
____________________________

Priest Zane: I dont wanna judge girls and go to church, and rEaD hEr bIblE  
____________________________


	8. ☆ Uncle Dale☆

No pairings   
○ Early S1 Diaries // Pre-Zane  
○ Fluff  
○ Swearing   
○ v e r y s h o r t  
○ Not to be taken seriously  
_______________________________

"Ooooo- ooga booga!" Dale said playfully to the small, blonde toddler. Levin let out a small squeal as he wiggled his small hands around, finding the older man "hilarious". The usually drunken man was babysitting the child, as Zoey was busy at the market that day. 

"Oh, hi Dale, wittle Levin!" Aphmau appeared behind the giggling pair. Her hair was a slight mess as she was building new areas for the village. Her eyes looked tired, however she was relaxed seeing her son in a happy mood.

"Ah! Lord Aphmau, Levin and I were just playing. We tried to play chess but he tried to eat the pieces...That didn't go too well." Aphmau rolled her eyes, making sure to talk to him about child safety and choking hazards.

Levin looked over at his gaurdian and let out a small "guu~" and "mama!" with a cheeky grin. 

Both Aphmau and Dale let out a collective "awww" at the adorable sight. 

" Lord Aphmau, do you know if he can say other things?" Dale asked the shorter woman. 

Aphmau hummed and pondered, before shaking her head in a 'no' motion. "No he doesn't, he can just say Mama...Which is still pretty impressive considering how old he is." Dale let out a small noise in response and looked at the kid with a smile.

"Levin...Can you say Uncle Dale?"

Blue eyes curiously looked up at him.

"Actually, can you just say 'uncle'?" Dale asked Levin, almost pleadingly.

Still no response. 

Dale groaned. " Shit, it may be too hard for him to understand." The Lord glared at him and his use of language. However, before she could talk to him about his manners she was cut off.

"Shit!" 

Levin happily blabbled, only for him to repeat the word quietly as he was proud with his acomplishment to repeat a new word.

_________________________________________

Well, Molly has to plan Dale's funeral now.


	9. \\ Crack-Tastic //

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh so many crack oneshots...  
> It's also VERY short.  
> Oops

_______________________________________

Melissa: Hey I'm a Lesbian

Young Aaron: I thought you were American

_______________________________________

Travis @ Katelyn: Girl you're thicker than a bowl of oatmeal ;)

Katelyn: Yeets him into the sun

_______________________________________

Terry: Would you like the spider in your hand?

Baby Travis: Yea.

Terry: Say please. 

Baby Travis: Please.

Terry: *puts spider in hand* 

Travis: *screams in anguish*

_______________________________________

Dante: Pours water on Travis

Travis: h,,hello?

_______________________________________

Sorry for the VERY short chapter, I recently gotten into writing again and this is just a small filler till the more fleshed out oneshot's coming :)


	10. ♡ shipping shrine ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOO A PROPER CHAPTER FUCKERS

Pairings // Aphmau ♡ Kawaii~Chan   
○ Fluff  
○ Mystreet S1  
___________________________________

"Aphmau-Senpai?!" Kawaii~Chan screeched out, mouth agape in shock. Said woman looked back at her, in equal shock. This wasn't supposed to happen, with the amber eyed woman sitting in front of THAT shipping-shrine. 

Now, before I tell you the reason as to why everything went to hell, let me tell you what happened prior. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three Hours Ago

It was a normal day, or at-least it was supposed to. Kawaii~Chan woke up later than the rest of her roommates, cuddled into her sheets and was bubbling with positivity the moment she woke up ( Let's not mention where she almost hurled a plushie at Katelyn the moment she tried to wake her up at 8 AM. )

She had a velvet cupcake for breakfast ( Katelyn tried to correct her that it was lunch, though the Mief'wa was very adamant on NOT calling it that ) and a strawberry milkshake that Aphmau-Senpai bought her earlier.

Speaking of Aphmau-Senpai...

Kawaii~Chan blushed heavily at the thought of the woman, her face almost turns the same shade as her hair whenever she thinks of the short beauty. In all honesty, the feline liked the girl for a long time. She first started catching feeling during high school, however ignored them due to aggressively shipping Aphmau with Aaron despite the fact that the Mief'wa felt EXTREMELY uncomfortable doing so. Aphmau-Senpai and Aaron-Kun were cute together, the perfect couple in her wildest dreams. She wanted that type of relationship that they had. But why did it hurt Kawaii~Chan so bad?

Well well well, dear reader, she realised once she moved in with Aphmau. Everytime she'd write a fanfic or commission a piece, her mind wandered towards Kawaii~Chan swapping places with Aaron-Kun, holding hands and cuddling with the amber-eyed, attractive, adorable woman of her dreams-

WOAH WOAH WOAH-

WOAH.

Let's say she woke up at 4am one night, sweating bullets, teary eyed and absolutely livid. With sweaty palms and a major headache, Kawaii~Chan tried to ignore her thoughts. She couldn't like Aphmau-Senpai- She was supposed to be with Aaron-Kun, love and cherish eachother. Despite these thoughts, her face flushed and heart raced just at the thought of her bestest friend and roommate.

So here she is now, 3 weeks later, heart eyed and a mess around her friend. Kawaii~Chan stopped talking about Aarmau and hasn't pushed any narrative about any other ship including Aphmau in it. Katelyn took this as a blessing whilst the guys ( Namely Garroth and Laurence ) took this as a chance to flirt with Aphmau without the feline going feral. (Well, in reality Kawaii~Chan was still tempted to attack the two however she calmed herself last minute .)

One night the pink Mief'wa took her Aarmau shipping shrine in the basement down in a fit of anxiety ( And jealousy, don't forget jealousy.) Aphmau-Senpai and Katelyn-Sama asked of her to take it down ages ago, so atleast she done it now... And replaced it with a different shipping shrine.

Aph~Chan ... KawaiiMau... she'll think of the name later.

So what if you call her creepy? She had her reasons.

'No, I'm just being creepy.'

Thankfully, neither of her roommates went down the basement since she put the new shrine up which was an absolute miracle.

Speaking of the basement...

"Kawaii~Chan can you go down there? I have some old workout gear that I need, I ain't going down there with the filth." OH- Katelyn-Sama did not just call her shipping 'filth' and get away with it. Oh Kawaii~Chan is SO mad-

"Okay Katelyn-Sama!" 

Irene Damnit.

And that's how she's in the situation now; Kawaii~Chan waltzed downstairs to the basement looking in the many boxes laying about for the workout equipment only to hear a squeak near the back of the basement where her shrine is. Wait a damn minute.

Kawaii~Chan quickly skidded to the source of the noise to find the woman of her wildest dreams sitting criss-cross applesauce in front of the THE Shrine.

"Aphmau-Senpai?!" 

With an 'eep!', said woman looked back at the pink haired girl, eyes wide and face flushed the same shade as strawberries.

Huh, that would have been an adorable moment if it wasn't absolutely horrifying. 

"K-Kawaii~Chan...What's this?"

Golden eyes meet amber ones, no words were spoken but Aphmau somehow realised the true intent of the shipping-shrine. She LIKE-LIKED her.

"Kawaii~Chan had a c-crush on Aphmau-Senpai for a long time and Kawaii~Chan was very jelly over Aaron-Kun... P-Please don't hate K-Kawaii~Chan..." Oh god why was she crying? 'Na- Kawaii~Chan snap out of IT!'

But she couldn't, she sniffled and tears that threatened to spill all over her cheeks. She looked away in embarrassment.

"I don't hate you KC.." The nickname made the mief'wa's heart flutter and the feline etched her eyes to barely look at the shorter woman, who is no longer on the basement floor but in front of her.

"In fact- I... I was always so adamant on not being shipped together with Aaron or anyone because I like someone else...And she's you?" Aphmau stuttered out. The basement felt oddly warm and Kawaii~Chan felt as if she would melt.

With awkward fidgeting, an even more awkward staring, it all broke apart when the feline moved her hands to hold the other woman's. "You do? You truly do?" her ears moved closer to her head, pupils expanding and purred at the other woman. 

If she wasn't in love before she surely is now. 

"I do, I truly do ... Is it okay if I.. Kiss you?" Aphmau whispered out the last bit. OH MY IRENE IT'S HAPPENING.

Kawaii-Chan nodded shyly, clasped Aphmau's hand and before their lips barely brushed-

"What the hell?"

NANI?!

Both women snapped their heads to the source of the sound, probably giving themselves whiplash in the process, to find Katelyn standing holding a cup of coffee with the most confused expression that might have been considered funny in a different scenario.

Both Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan gaped at her, barely spluttering a response only for the tsundere blueberry ( Yep, that's her name now, Kawaii~Chan decided. Not out loud though, Katelyn-Sama would have killed her.) 

"Just make sure not to make out in the kitchen- I'd rather not see y'all on top of eachother when I'm trying to eat a sandwich. By the way KC, I found the workout gear so you don't need to do that anymore. Bye." Katelyn said in a monotone voice. She took a sip of her coffee and turned away. Oh Irene that was embarrassing, but at least she was supportive? Right? Right?!

"So uh, wanna try that again?"

"Of course Aphmau-Senpai~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hiya! I am so SO sorry for the wait for a decent one shot that's longer than a fingernail. I had some mental health problems and online learning kicked my ass, however I'll try to write more often :) 

Love Y'all !! - Rinse <3


End file.
